seeing you again
by aqua1405
Summary: after 2 years mugen jin and fuu meet again. NEW CHAPTER! After 2 YEARS! Please enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Fuu placed the plate of sashimi on the table before the young man. He looked up and smiled at her. Fuu felt her cheeks flush, for the man before her was incredibly handsome. He was tall and slender but well built with almond eyes and jet black hair. His teeth were white and even and he had dimples on both sides of his face.

"Thank you Fuu." he replied

"Your welcome my lord." Fuu said bowing slightly. The young feudal lord looked at her for a moment then opened his mouth as if about to say something but just at that moment the owner of the tea house called Fuu's name from the kitchen. Fuu bowed quickly at the young lord before running into the kitchen.

"Yes sir?"

"Fuu would you so me a favor and go to the market? We need some more fish."

"Yes sir." Fuu replied politely. As Fuu made her way towards the main door she felt someone grab her her arm. She looked up and saw that it was the feudal lord.

"My lord would you please let go of my arm? I have errands to run."

"Then may I go with you?"

"If my lord wishes."

Fuu and the young lord made their way down to the market. The lord looked at Fuu. Her long brown hair was pinned up with dragonfly clips and she wore a bright yellow kimono with a pink sash around her waist. She looked lovely, the young man thought to himself.

"My lord?" Fuu said breaking the fuedal lord concentration.

"Yes Fuu?"

"We're here." Fuu said holding back a giggle.The young man looked startled for a second before breaking into a grin.

"Well yes it seems that we are." Fuu went up to the young woman tending the stand and asked for a couple large fishes. The woman grabbed the money Fuu offered her with a smile. On their way back to the tea house numerous people stopped and bowed to their lord before being ordered back to work by the man himself. As they neared the tea house they noticed a large crowd. Fuu looked up at the feudal lord and asked him what was happening. The feudal lord shrugged he didn't know what was going either. Fuu and the young lord made their way through the large crowd. A tall strong looking man stood next to three men that were all in chains. One was stout but muscular and his head was shaved bald, another was short and scrawny, the last one was tall and well built his hair was long and all over the place. He wore shorts and a red shirt and a green earing. Fuu stared the man he was ruggedly handsome and looked all to familiar. The young lord looked down at Fuu startled face and asked if something was wrong. Fuu shook her head but couldn't keep the tears from flowing. _Mugen?_


	2. Chapter 2

As people turned around to look at her, Fuu realized she had said the words out loud and that two gray animalistic eyes were looking up at her.

Mugen stared at Fuu both in relief and confusion. Relief because(as much as he hated to admit it) he had been worried about the little brat and often wondered whether she had gotten herself kidnapped or something again, confusion because the man she stood next to was not one that he would have ever thought she would hang around with. I mean really, he thought to himself, he was rich! You could tell that just by looking at the silk kimono he wore! Not to mention he was a total pretty boy, he thought again in disgust. Mugen gave her a once over, well he thought to himself,she looks healthy enough.

"So brat how you been?" He asked

Fuu looked at Mugen and couldn't help but let out a sob at the sight of him in chains.

"Oh, Mugen." Fuu stepped out of the crowd and gave him a huge bear hug. The crowd, the young lord included all stared at her.

"Young lady!" the prison keeper said" unless you plan to pay the bail for this man you best get out the way!"

Fuu looked up at the man her eyes feirce.

"How much is it?" The man looked startled for a little but answered her.

"50 ryo." Fuu bit her lip, that was a lot of money. It's not that she didn't have its just that it was almost her entire savings. She looked up at Mugen and saw the condition he was in scratched,bruised, and cut up. She felt her heart swell.

"I'll bring the money." she said firmly. Mugen looked down at the girl, than spat almost hitting her.

"I don't need your charity."

Fuu looked up at him again fire in her eyes.

"Charity? Who said anything about charity?Your gonna pay me every cent back with your sweat! You understand me?"

Mugen looked down at Fuu trying not to smile, stupid little bitch.

"I'll be right back don't go anywhere!" she said sternly. Mugen's face broke out into a full grin. The sight of that little brat ordering around a man 3 times her size was hilarious. Fuu started running in the opposite direction and Mugen just stood there knowing full well that by this time tommorrow he'd be laying back and relaxing eating some Fuu's home cooking. Stupid little bitch,bugging me again...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fuu ran through the crowded streets dodging countless people, this was considerably hard for her because of the tight kimono she wore. When she finally reached the small shed where she lived she burst through door ripping everything apart looking for her purse. When she finally found it she almost cried in relief, but she didn't have anytime! She had to get back before the man got tried of waiting for her. Fuu ran as fast as she could through the busy streets but even at that speed it had taken her 30 minutes to get to where Mugen was again. Fuu looked around her wildly.

"Mugen!" she shouted where was he?

"Mugen!" she shouted once again

"Quick shouting you stupid bitch!" Fuu whirled, relief washing over her. She turned towards the slave driver that leaned against a wall looking at her with what must have been a mixture of surprise and admiration. Fuu handed over the money and the man counted it carefully. He got up and reached for his keys then took off Mugen's chains. He looked at Mugen before stating

" That's a fine girl you have there son might want to hold on to her."

Fuu blushed slightly and Mugen got annoyed

"She ain't my girl." he growled. The man studied him and noting his rather defensive tone smiled

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I took a crack at her then would you?" Mugen's eyes widened but he recovered quickly

"Go ahead ain't none of my business."

The man smiled

"Maybe I will." He winked at Fuu then turned back to the remaining men

"Come on you fuckers let me introduce you to your new home its called the town jail. Move it!" When he had gone Fuu turned to Mugen glaring at him.

"Why did you say that to him! He most certainly can not take a "crack" at me!" Mugen looked at her lazily through long lashes

" Relax ya bitch he won't try anything. Besides he'll forget about ya the moment he sees another board." Saying so he turned on his heal and began walking. Fuu's hazel eyes suddenly saddened _sounds like someone I know _she thought to herself fighting back tears. Mugen who had suddenly remembered that he didn't know the way to Fuu's house came over to her and raised an eyebrow when he saw the glittering tears in her eyes. He looked towards the sky his eyes seemingly indifferent

" What's wrong wit ya Fuu?" Fuu looked up at him with her large brown eyes and for some reason Mugen suddenly felt uneasy. Something about those tears annoyed him to no ends and he found himself wishing they would go away.

"Well whatever it is stop it. I'm sure it ain't nothing worth crying about. Now come on and show me this house of yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mugen watched Fuu as she put some water to boil for tea. Nothing had really changed about her, she was still pale with large brown eyes and a child like face. Mugen's face split into a grin as he also took notice at the fact that Fuu's cup size had stayed the same as well. Her hair had grown longer though, the auburn locks now reached her waist. Mugen watched the silky strands swish and bounce as Fuu moved around the cramp kitchen going from pot to pot of steaming food. They had stopped by the market on the way home and picked up vegetables, rice, and a shit load of fishes. The moment they arrived at Fuu's house she had put him to work gutting fish and chopping up fire wood. So right now Mugen just sat in Fuu's sad excuse for a living room relaxing. Fuu came out of the kitchen balancing a tray of grilled fishes and rice. She set them down on the small table then went back to the kitchen to fetch the large pot of tea. Mugen watched her as she served him a cup. He took it and drank a bit trying to place what it was exactly that he was feeling. It a strange feeling of …of…completion. Partially anyway, he would never admit it but ever since they had parted on that fateful day two years back he had felt like there were two giant holes in his life. It wasn't _so _difficult getting by without them and he could easily forget with geishas and sake, for a while anyway. It was those few times that he forgot that they were gone that he couldn't stand.

He would go to sleep at night and when he woke up he would expect to find Fuu in front of the fire making breakfast and fish face off to the side polishing his swords. But there wouldn't be anything there only a solitary flame.

"Mugen?" a concerned Fuu said interrupting his thoughts. Gray eyes met hazel ones.

"What ya want?"

"Nothing it's just you're really quiet. Are you sick or -" Fuu eyes widened

"You're wounds! How could I have been so stupid? Hold on I'll get some salve for them." Saying so she ran out the room. Mugen stared after her for a bit before focusing his attention back on the plate of steaming food in front of him.

Fuu went to her small room and began looking through her tiny wardrobe, her eyes lighting up when they found what they were looking for. She grabbed a handful off bandages and ran back to the living room.

Mugen glanced up when he heard Fuu enter the room again. She was walking full speed ahead towards him, her hair flowing gracefully behind her like a silk blanket. She kneeled in front of him and began tugging at his shirt

"You stupid bitch! Wait until I'm done eating!" Fuu's eyes practically turned red.

" Your wounds are more important than filling your gut moron!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

I continued this way until Fuu finally just jumped on him and pinned him to the floor. After a couple more attempted escapes Mugen finally just gave up and let her do as wished. _Stupid brat _ he thought to himself as he lay there trying to ignore the soft gentle fingers that tended to his wounds. Mugen closed his eyes. The brat could be annoying at times but this was one thing that she was very good at. _Stupid brat I missed you _and with that final thought he drifted off into probably the best sleep he'd had since they broke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Warm golden rays of sunlight caressed Fuu's pink cheeks as she made her way towards the tea house, Mugen at her heels. She didn't really understand why the criminal had insisted on tagging along but she didn't really mind. As much as it pained her to admit it, she'd missed his presence. The warmth that radiated from him and seeped through her kimono straight to her skin. The smell like trees and sake that overwhelmed her senses. Fuu shook her head and smiled up at the sun, suddenly very happy. Everything was lovely today. The sky, the trees, the sun, the people. Softly Fuu began to hum.

"Hey, what the hell's wit you?" Mugen asked interrupting her thoughts. Fuu looked over at him and smiled brightly causing her pretty brown eyes twinkle.

"Nothing its just...well this is nice."

Mugen blinked at her but chose to ignore what she said. Instead he asked.

"So the tea place, it pay any good?"

"Good enough." she replied

"Think they need a body guard?"

Fuu frowned.

"I don't think so but... Lord Shuichi might give you some work" Fuu giggled " if _I _ask him."

Mugen gave her a suspicious glance.

"What makes you so special?"

Fuu smiled smugly.

"It's no secret he has a soft spot for me."

Mugen smirked.

"Yeah I see why. No boobs, big butt, and scrawny as hell. You're a real prize babe."

Fuu flushed beet red.

"I do to have boobs!" the livid girl smirked evilly "Just ask Lord Shuichi." and with that she walked into the teashop

Mugen was pissed. He couldn't believe it! After everything they'd been through she let some pretty boy feudal lord sneak a peek! He'd saved her _life_! Twice! Or _more_! Damn bitch. _Well fine then _he thought angrily _show some skirt chaser your tits. See if I care!_Biting his lip to keep from cursing out loud Mugen walked into the tea house. Fuu was already bustling around the place taking orders and smiling brightly at random men she 'd probably never even seen before in her life. A sudden unwelcome thought entered his mind. Was...was Fuu still a...a_ virgin_? Mugen shook his head as if to shake away the thought. Of course she was! Duh she was Fuu! Like anybody would want to do _her_. Mugen ran a hand through his hair (which was pretty hard to do considering how tangled it was) and watched Fuu work. Half her hair hung down to her waist and the other half was up, held securely by a couple butterfly clips. The kimono she wore today was a pale green with a soft pink sash and the sleeves as well as the hem were decorated with small white flowers with bright yellow centers. Curiously he watched her lean over to serve a man his tea, trying to gauge his reaction to being in such close proximity to her. The man's eyes split their time between staring at her face and tracing the soft curves of her hips. Mugen made a mental note to mug the man as soon as he got the chance.

He plopped down at a table and relaxed, then he stiffened again as he saw the Pretty Boy Lord enter. He was wearing dark blue silk with intricate silver stitching at the hem and sleeves. His black hair was swept back away from his face leaving the beautiful thing perfectly exposed. Mugen wanted to punch him and that feeling didn't calm any when Fuu made him give the table over to the pretty lord.

"Oh its alright." the Lord said " He was here first."

Fuu smiled sweetly at the man.

"Well maybe my lord but you see he isn't a _paying _customer so..."

The handsome man smiled.

"I see, well even so I insist he join me. After all any man _you_ were willing to bail out must be worth knowing."

Fuu blushed and Mugen fought back vomit.

"Hey." he said interuppting their flirtatious display " You ever stop to think that maybe _I_ don't want to sit wit ya?"

The pretty guy blinked and Fuu glared at him.

"Please excuse him my lord he's just a bit cranky when he's bored. Actually I was kind of hoping you might consider giving him a job."

The Lord looked unsure after all the first time he'd seen him he'd been in chains. Fuu saw this and smiled a smile that could blind the sun. Batting her eyes at him she murmured in a soft voice

"I would be forever in your debt."

Neither Mugen nor the Pretty Boy missed the hidden message in those words. The Lord gulped.

"I guess I could find something for him to do."

Fuu smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh thank you!" she said before going back to work. Completely oblivious to the fact that Mugen's hand had tightened around his sword.


End file.
